


Верхняя койка

by Schwesterchen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Masturbation, No Sex, Porn Watching, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: Рамлоу умеет держать руки при себе. Или не умеет.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Top Bunk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463586) by Anonymous. 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2017 для команды Брока Рамлоу.

– Ванная почти… _почти_ … нормальная, можно не обуваться, – говорит агент Крэбб.  
Под словом «обуваться» она подразумевает желтые пластиковые башмаки, похожие на калоши, только с множеством отверстий. В них нет ничего особенного, но вся команда почему-то реагирует на них с неизменным ужасом.   
– Ты имеешь в виду свои большие резиновые… – начинает Командир.   
И получает по затылку от агента Роллинза – в той манере, которая не должна быть расценена как нападение. Очевидно, это наказание, хотя Командир улыбается и отмахивается.   
– Вы отвратительны, – объявляет агент Крэбб.   
– Это твои туфли отвратительны. Настоящее убожество. Убери их с глаз долой.   
Тон не подразумевает прямой приказ, но агент Крэбб все равно подчиняется и уходит, напоследок показав им средний палец.   
Еще одна шутка, которую Солдат не понимает – про туфли. Он пытается понять, но Командир замечает его потуги и говорит:  
– Какого черта ты пялишься?  
Так что Солдат ложится обратно на свою койку – верхнюю, ему повезло – и смотрит в потолок. Про туфли он больше не думает.   
– Эй, – тихо говорит Командир, обращаясь к агенту Роллинзу. – Эй, глянь сюда.   
Риск приемлем: Солдат тоже смотрит. Командир показывает агенту Роллинзу изображение на экране телефона. Агент Роллинз сохраняет прежнее выражение лица: для него это нормально.   
– Да ну? Ты и одного гребаного дня не можешь прожить без…  
– Я не говорил, что собираюсь что-то делать. Просто нашел вай-фай.  
Это беспроводной интернет, сейчас все работает без проводов, кроме того, что они делают в хранилище, что бы то ни было, с проводами… Мысли соскальзывают с этой темы сами, словно теряя контакт с поверхностью.  
– Да ладно, надо же поддерживать форму, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.   
– Нет, Брок.   
У Командира есть имя и фамилия, как у всех остальных, и агенту Роллинзу позволено обращаться к нему по имени.   
– Понятия не имею, о чем ты. Тебе придется мне объяснить, почему ты не можешь продержаться больше суток без того, чтобы не засунуть свою чертову руку в свои чертовы трусы.   
Командир смеется и дружески треплет агента Роллинза по плечу, потом берет его за руку и переплетает пальцы.   
– Или чью-нибудь чужую руку…  
– Я тебе запястья переломаю, – обещает агент Роллинз, но угрозу не выполняет.   
– Как скажешь, приятель. Можешь думать об этом, пока я буду думать о… – Командир склоняет голову к плечу и смотрит в телефон. – Его зовут Тэйт, надо же.   
Возвращается агент Крэбб.  
– Почему вы держитесь за руки?   
– А ты не слышала? – говорит Командир, не отрываясь от телефона. – Мы собираемся пожениться. В апреле. Снимем верхний этаж Северной башни. Потом закатим вечеринку у Пирса. А потом мне кое-что обломится.   
– Нет, не обломится, – с нажимом возражает агент Роллинз.   
– Мне нравится, что ты не против свадьбы.   
– Я не против долбаной свадьбы. И не куплюсь на ваши подколки, не старайтесь.   
Агент Крэбб укладывается на свою койку и достает пилку для ногтей – предмет, для нее разрешенный.   
– Хэштэг «проблемы асексуалов», – бормочет она – еще одно малопонятное высказывание.   
Агент Роллинз едва различимо улыбается: моргни – и не заметишь.   
Свадьбы разрешены: сейчас мужчины могут вступать в брак друг с другом и женщины тоже. Кто-то рассказывал такое Солдату (он не помнит, когда именно), пытаясь вызвать реакцию. В груди ныло несколько минут, но он не стал об этом докладывать. И диагностика перед криозаморозкой ничего не показала.   
  
–X–  
  
– Выключаю свет, – говорит Командир.  
Свет гаснет. На обратном пути к постели Командир спотыкается о вещмешок: не у всех хорошее ночное зрение. Здание находится на самом краю захолустного городка, здесь мало искусственного света, а через маленькие окна его проникает и того меньше. В комнате почти непроглядная тьма. Вероятно, сейчас разрешено спать.   
Через пятнадцать минут дыхание агента Крэбб выравнивается, она явно спит. Агент Роллинз только дремлет, находясь, предположительно, на той границе сознания, когда неожиданный звук или движение могут разбудить, но мысли путаются все сильнее. Слежка за обоими агентами полностью занимает внимание Солдата, сам он старается не двигаться. Он не уснет, пока не заснут все остальные. Нижняя койка тихо поскрипывает.   
Свет от телефона едва различим, совсем не яркий, но заметный – из-за угла, под которым наклонен экран (подальше от двоих спящих агентов). Стараясь не создавать шума, Солдат придвигается к краю койки. Отсюда виден экран.   
То, чем занимаются люди на видео, вполне очевидно. Тем самым, чем люди занимаются всегда, хотя Солдат еще ни разу не видел, чтобы все было снято в таких ярких красках и так отчетливо. Должно быть, это какая-то особенность современного мира, что бы слово «современный» для него ни значило. Солдат не знает, какой сейчас год, и не волнуется по этому поводу. Ему не положено знать. Возможно, прошло уже много времени – Солдат подозревает, что много, потому что многое изменилось – но это его не беспокоит. Не положено.   
Солдат смотрит на мужчин на экране, но происходящее не вызывает никакого отклика. А должно? Возможно, когда-то вызывало. Возможно, вызвало бы, если бы на видео были женщины. Возможно, верно и то, и то. Но Командир реагирует, его рука (как и предсказывал агент Роллинз) двигается в трусах. Или, как минимум, под одеялом – движения медленные, размеренные. Звуков нет никаких, кроме дыхания, от телефона – тоже: очевидно, Командир разобрался, как подключить стандартный наушник, так что, опять же, провода не нужны.   
(Штука в том, чтобы не забыть его потом отключить, иначе твоя мамаша может позвонить тебе посреди операции. Никто на линии связи не должен слышать, как твоя мамаша звонит тебе посреди операции). Свет от экрана выхватывает лицо Командира. Он мягко прикусывает губу в ответ на то, что происходит на видео, движения руки ускоряются. Почему – непонятно, и Солдат придвигается еще немного ближе, ровно настолько, чтобы разглядеть…  
  
–X–  
  
Командир замирает, и Солдат застывает тоже. Прочие действия могут быть опасны. Командир тыкает пальцем в экран, ставя видео на паузу, и поднимает голову. Зубы блестят в ухмылке.   
– Ты что там делаешь, а?  
Отступать поздно. Солдат свешивается с края койки и отводит глаза в знак подчинения – на тот случай, если Командир решит, что его поступок является оскорблением, заслуживающим наказания. А наказание, так или иначе, заслужено – за прерывание действия, которое, без сомнения, является интимным (несмотря на то, что обстановку, строго говоря, интимной не назовешь).   
– Иди-ка сюда, извращенец. Давай, тащи свою задницу вниз.   
Приходится выпутаться из одеяла на прохладный воздух, тихо слезть по лестнице и встать на пол возле кровати. Солдат без выражения смотрит на Командира, готовый к любым последствиям своего поведения. Он только надеется, что не наделает много шума и не разбудит остальных.   
– Приземляйся.   
Командир сдвигает одеяло и хлопает по постели. Вдвоем на койке тесно, но Командир устраивает его по своему усмотрению. Голова Солдата у Командира на плече, рука Командира у Солдата на затылке. Командир не держит его за волосы, не тянет, просто поглаживает. Их тела прижаты друг к другу. В таком положении левая рука Солдата стиснута между боком и стеной, но он не двигается.   
Командир убирает руку с его затылка, чтобы взять телефон, а другую сует обратно под одеяло.  
– Нет, нет, глаза не закрывай. Вот так.   
Сейчас Солдат, наверное, мог бы, наконец, уснуть, но, кажется, у Командира на уме что-то другое.   
  
–X–  
  
– Видно? Смотри.   
Немного вывернув шею, Солдат способен последовать приказу и углом глаза следить за видео.   
Вопрос, похоже, риторический, так что Солдат не отвечает. Это не хорошо и не плохо. Эти мужчины с таким же успехом могли быть здесь, в комнате, прямо перед ними, и Солдат продолжал бы держаться нейтрально, при условии, что ему не приказали обратного. Дыхание Командира обдает ему ухо теплом.   
– Да, вот так…   
Шепот едва разборчив, но Солдат слышит. И лежит спокойно, потому что обращаются не к нему. На экране теперь только чьи-то яйца впечатляющих размеров. Солдат наблюдает, как они покачиваются, но внимание его занято не этим. У Командира горячая кожа, чуть влажная, с острым запахом выступившего пота. Обычно никто не держится к Солдату так близко. Это рискованно, тем более что у Командира заняты обе руки. Плюс его взгляд прикован к видео. Солдату понадобилась бы лишь секунда, чтобы его убить. Убивать он не собирается, просто мелькнувшая на периферии мысль. Он убивает только по приказу, а сейчас приказа не было.   
– Бля…  
Командир вздрагивает. Двое мужчин на экране совокупляются с третьим, который отдается процессу с очень правдоподобным энтузиазмом.   
– Как тебе? Я же вижу, ты смотришь.  
Это очевидно, ему ведь приказали смотреть.   
– Нравится? Можем такое устроить. Я бы уговорил кого-нибудь… Посмотрел бы, чему тебя научили в Сибири, а? На той базе не было проституток, верно? Бля…   
Солдат знает, что его тренировали в Сибири. Кажется, много лет. Ничего подобного в тренировки не входило. Он вдруг вспоминает, ярко и отчетливо, помещение с разбросанными вещами и одной узкой кроватью. Его тогда туда позвали, но не для этого. Тот человек был пьян. Это требовалось для тепла.   
– Тебе бы понравилось? – ответа Командир не ждет и тут же отвечает сам: – Тебе бы очень понравилось.  
Слова едва ли адресованы Солдату – скорее, тому, что происходит на экране.   
– Маленькая шлюха.   
Рука под одеялом быстро сдвигается, находя пах Солдата. Солдат напрягается: это уязвимое место, которое человек не способен полностью защитить, особенно будучи в гражданской одежде (или в пижамных брюках, как сейчас).   
– Ничего, да? – Звучит несколько разочарованно, Командир отпускает его и возобновляет прежние движения. – Ты не по мужикам?   
Это прямой вопрос, и Солдат собирается ответить, пусть и не уверен, что именно.   
– Они забрали твои яйца вместе с головой? Хреново тебе, приятель.   
А вот это уже не вопрос, но Солдат чувствует, что должен ответить – он всегда так делает, когда из глубин подсознания всплывает память. Он всегда рассказывает. Всегда.   
– Не забрали. Говорили, что заберут, но не забрали.   
– Да? – Командир отвлекается от экрана. – Тебе угрожали?   
– Да, сэр. Они говорили, что отправят их почтой в…  
Куда именно – вспомнить не получается. Он только знает, что яйца должны были отправиться куда-то, без него, и когда-то он находил эту идею смешной, с налетом истерики, но смешной. За океан. В коробке.   
– В… Я не…  
– Тшш, здоровяк.  
Солдат послушно умолкает. Телефон теперь у него за головой.  
– Поговорим об этом в другой раз. Не сбивай настроение.   
  
–X–  
  
Не совсем понятно, о каком настроении идет речь (помимо очевидного), так что Солдат пытается по возможности на него не влиять. Ухом он чувствует выдохи, резкие, но тихие.   
– Вот так…  
И снова, обращаются не к нему. Возможно, если бы он сейчас уснул, это осталось бы незамеченным.   
– Бля… эй…эй…  
Рука, держащая телефон, пихает его в голову. Солдат напружинивается, готовясь подчиняться.   
– Сядь… откинься, вот так.  
Его толкают и тянут, и в конце концов он оказывается в удовлетворительном положении – практически на боку, опираясь на один локоть. Под сдвинутое одеяло проникает холодный воздух. Командира это не тревожит – он привстает и роняет телефон на матрас, освобождая руку.   
– Давай…  
Больше выдох, чем слово. Солдата хватают за волосы и дергают вниз, туда, где…  
Какие-то полузабытые инстинкты заставляют его зажмуриться. Как раз вовремя.   
  
–X–  
  
По лицу стекает теплое и липкое, но, в общем, ничего, что нельзя было бы перетерпеть. Солдат открывает глаза. Командир тихо посмеивается, довольный.   
– Ну-ну, не смотри на меня так.  
Солдат не знает, как это «так», и на всякий случай принимает нейтральный вид.  
– Ох, – Командир небрежно тянется за полотенцем и вытирает ему лицо. – Ну вот. Лучше? Тогда иди к себе. Я не собираюсь здесь с тобой щемиться, у тебя своя постель есть. Брысь.   
Вскарабкавшись по лестнице, Солдат укутывается в остывшее одеяло и намеренно дрожит, заставляя тело вырабатывать тепло. Он слышит, как Командир выключает телефон, переставляет вещи на прикроватной тумбочке, пьет и устраивается на кровати. Остальные продолжают спать.   
Солдат просыпается через пару часов, беззвучно, с левой рукой, вцепившейся в лицо – от кошмара, в котором было что-то вроде смолы. Ущерба нет, но ему все равно неспокойно.   
Быть может, в следующий раз его поселят в отдельное помещение.


End file.
